User talk:The Demon King Finn Balor/Archive 2
I need more help please Thanks for responding back, Myth. I checked the link but I didn't find anything that will help me edit the licensing on the image. I checked the image and I saw a copyright license message below it. Can you please me with the editing? I don't know much about image licensing.--PopMonarch :I'm sorry to bother you about this, Myth. But the advice you gave me still didn't help. It didn't help me on reediting an image. I tried typing Forin&Moodie-GTAV-Logo on the source editor and the tile still didn't change and there's no list of licenses categories. I don't know how to fix this and I think it's best that the image is just delated and that next time I'll do better. Can you please delate the image page for me? Thank you for your help.--PopMonarch ::I'm glad that this situation is being handled. Next time I should be care when dealing image licensing.--PopMonarch Request for Promotion Good day, I have made a Request for Promotion to the position of Administrator. I have left this message to all GTA Wiki Staff and posted a copy of my application below for convenience. Please note that the timestamp on this message is current at the time of posting this message, not at the time of posting the Request for Promotion. P.S.: I apologize if you have already responded on the Requests for Promotion page; this message was sent to all members of the GTA Wiki Staff, regardless of if they have already voted. TAlim 1994 - Administrator (re-application) Good day, I am once again applying for the position of Administrator following my former contender's (Ricardo) decision to resign from his post. My reasons for requiring this position are the same as my last request: as I primarily enforce the Media Policy, having administrative powers will allow me to correct bad image names and/or delete images without needing to consult someone else every time. Please vote as you see fit. Thank you for your time. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 09:19, May 18, 2016 (UTC) My Request for Promotion has been restarted as an Administrator election on the Community Noticeboard, as "That Ferrari Guy" wishes to compete with me for the position of Administrator. Please vote and/or comment again if you have already done so. Apologies for any inconvenience caused. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:53, May 18, 2016 (UTC) That Ferrari Guy has withdrawn his request in the election. Votes for TAlim 1994 will continue as they were originally intended. Monk Talk 21:21, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Congrats Thank you for the congratulations. I hope to do a good job as an Administrator. And we are now rather short of Patrollers too, as we now (as I write this message) have more Administrators than Patrollers. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 07:23, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Regarding bad image names Good day, could you please do me a favor and report all bad image names that you find to me? Since I specialize in enforcing the Media Policy, I will probably respond to the issue more quickly than other Administrators and/or Bureaucrats. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 04:29, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :I don't agree with this personally. I've been thinking of a specialized article that specializes in listing files with bad names, then Admins/Bcrats can pick and choose and cross off on the list. E.g. users list files that are badly named and then admins choose to rename them and delete them from the list. Much more efficient and doesn't just focus on one admin; getting Konan to do all the renaming isn't fair, not only for him but for others. Monk Talk 11:39, May 23, 2016 (UTC) ::That is not a bad idea, and I second it. Monk, if you wish to put this up as a Community Noticeboard proposal, I would be happy to vote in favor of it. ::UPDATE: It seems that Monk has already placed the aforementioned proposal on the Community Noticeboard. Apologies, I did not realize that at the time that I posted my original message. ::15:20, May 23, 2016 (UTC) ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:14, May 23, 2016 (UTC) A message by Sempiternal012 On my phone and I don't get why you in edited my edit?-- He does this all the time for absolutely no reason, pretty irritating. Delta India Echo (talk) 17:11, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Tabbers Bud, second generation comes before first generation, just like how the infoboxes work. So the viewer sees the latest generation first. Monk Talk 11:03, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Regarding my inactivity in Chat Apologies for my lack of activity in the Chat earlier; I was busy editing at the time, and I forgot that I was still in it, which I had intended to leave long before you joined, but forgot to do so. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 08:08, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :Is it really that bad for you? I have no issues with the current size of my Talk page, and if you think mine is large, you should see "WildBrick142"'s, which is many times larger than mine. However, if you insist, I will do you a favor and archive the page. The current page should be archived the next time you visit it. :UPDATE: The archival is done. I hope that you no longer have any issues with your browser when visiting my Talk page. I would suggest that you try not to visit "WildBrick142"'s Talk page unless you can convince him to archive it as well (he seems somewhat unwilling to, as I notice that he has been asked to consider it in the past, but he has not done so), as his page, as I said earlier, is even larger than mine was. :04:54, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 02:17, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: RE:Talk page archival Going away for one week will not affect your probation. I would recommend, however, that you use the "Semi-Active" template so that other Staff and regular users are aware that you are unavailable, though since the absence is only for one week, it is not essential. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 06:50, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :You are welcome. If you require any further assistance, feel free to ask. By the way, since you intend to use the template, I would suggest that you add it to both your User and Talk pages: that way anyone who views either page will be able to see it. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 06:57, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Dubsta Why did you undo my revisions to the Dubsta 6x6 page?Mitchelskater (talk) 03:44, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :Because, in essence, it made no sense. You basically described suspension. Plus, a lot of vehicles, such as the Sandking, do a similar thing. It's the game's physics, hardly trivial. Monk Talk 07:08, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Accidental Block Apologies for the block. It's 3:30 AM and I'm just verifying before going to bed. The user is now blocked indefinitely because he received enough warnings and I doubt he will follow the Media Policy. Once again, sorry. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 07:33, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hey. Could you come to my wiki's chat? I'm trying to test some CSS but it needs another user to join to see certain changes. Thanks! :) Monk Talk 11:34, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations Congrats, you have passed your probation! :) Monk Talk 17:28, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks Monk! :D-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 10:26, June 29, 2016 (UTC) I offer you my congratulations as well. I would have voted in your favor, but I was not online at the time of your probation expiry, though it would not have made a difference anyway. 你畢業的祝賀！ Nǐ bìyè de zhùhè! Congratulations on your graduation! TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 06:36, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks Konan :D.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:51, June 30, 2016 (UTC) ::You are most welcome. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:42, June 30, 2016 (UTC) RE:Congrats Thanks. From which artworks can I choose? The ones at Artworks? RandomGTAGamer (AKA RandomStunt) (talk) 17:40, July 4, 2016 (UTC) I think I'll choose T-Bone's artwork. Do I set it as my wikia avatar or something? RandomGTAGamer (AKA RandomStunt) (talk) 21:27, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Regarding grammatical corrections to your User and Talk pages Good day, as per your User page request, I am sending you this message to inform you that I have edited the text displayed in your "Semi-Active" templates to correct bad grammar. Unfortunately your grammar in the templates was so bad that I was unable to work out definitively whether you meant that you will be semi-active until the second week of August or the 2nd of August, so I edited it as "the second week of August", since it seemed more likely. If I am incorrect, please correct my error. Thank you, and good luck with your studies. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:48, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :I say give it a shot! I personally believe that you are a capable Staff member, and you are, in my opinion, qualified for the position. However, you need to work on your grammar, which, as your "Semi Active" template showed, can be quite atrocious at times. However, Camilo Flores, who was the Administrator who formerly occupied the position, was also not very good with English grammar, but he was still a capable Administrator. When it comes to spelling and grammar, I am arguably the most proficient Staff member, so feel free to come to me with any grammatical queries. 祝你好運氣的當選！ Zhù nǐ hǎo yùnqì dí dàng xuǎn! Good luck with your election! :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 03:17, August 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Go for it bud. Monk Talk 08:54, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Ok.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 10:21, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your pending Request for Promotion Good day, I was of the assumption that you were intending to run for the open Administrator position, so may I ask why you have yet to do so on the Requests for Promotion page? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:38, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Vote Thank you for voting me as yes. By the way, the first yes vote is mine for you ;) [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 11:13, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for congratulation :D [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 11:33, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Page name question Good day, I have a question for you: do you believe that this page should be named as "Carl Johnson's Father" or "Mr. Johnson"? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 06:09, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :I agree with you regarding the "Mr. Johnson" name. I have actually already renamed the page from "Carl Johnson's father" (with a lowercase "f"), as the former name did not conform with the general standard for page titles (which always have a capital first letter for every word). I might consult Monk about the name as well, as he seems the most particular about correct page consistency. Thank you for your help. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 06:31, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :I think Carl Johnson's Father is more specific, since we don't know the name, the title has to describe what we're talking about. For example, when new, unnamed DLC cars come out, we name the title "Unnamed Body-style/manufacturer of car", for example, "Unnamed Obey Sports Car", as this title describes what we have seen. If we were to name it in a similar way to how "Mr. Johnson" is named, it'd be "Sports Car". See the difference? The title is specific enough :) :PS I think the "caps for all title words" should be added into the manual of style in general, since words like "a", "the", "and", are not to be capitals (unless they're at the beginning of the page name). Monk Talk 11:25, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Editing assistance Good day again, I have a job for you, if you can spare the time: could you please remove all the categories from all the screenshot license templates (with the exception of the base "Screenshot" template)? I have modified the "Screenshot" template to automatically add those categories into its sub-templates, so they are no longer needed on those templates. There are 18 screenshot templates to edit in total, so please remove the categories from each of them. Thank you in advance. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 06:37, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :Remove all the categories from all 18 of the screenshot license sub-templates (i.e. all of the templates with the word "screenshot" in their title, except for the "Screenshot" template, which you must not touch unless you are familiar with . Simply remove everything except the "Screenshot" template and its parameters (which are enclosed in curly braces ({ })). :For a reference, look at this page and under "Screenshots, Artworks & in-game logos", edit every template below "Screenshot" and above "Artwork". If you are still having difficulty, try viewing the image upload page and viewing and editing every template from "A screenshot of GTA 1" to "A screenshot of GTA V and GTA Online". You will need to enter the titles of the templates in the search bar, but just remember that a template will always have "gameabbreviation screenshot" (all in lowercase aside from the first letter, though you may enter that as lowercase as well) as its title. Also, do not forget that you must enter "Template:" before the template name. :I will be editing the templates as well, but from the bottom up, so please edit yours from the top down. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:18, August 6, 2016 (UTC) ::I have to meet a friend, so I will be delayed in starting. Please continue as normal, and finish the job if I have not started by then. Thank you. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:34, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :::I am now starting. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:43, August 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::Wow, that was quick! You finished before I even started! Good job. ::::By the way, judging by the fact that you copied my Talk page greeting, I assume that you also do not like bad language? ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:50, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::Ah, that is good to hear: it is good to talk to a fellow Staff member who is as polite as I am. By the way, do you use Xbox LIVE? If so, what is your Gamertag? :::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 09:57, August 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I see. Do you have Steam then? ::::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 10:15, August 6, 2016 (UTC) That is unfortunate. Do you even play online games like Grand Theft Auto Online, might I ask? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 10:33, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :I see. Please do let me know if and when you do acquire a more powerful P.C. or an Xbox 360 or One, for I would like to be able to play with you one day. By the way, may I ask what your name is? I would like to be able to address you properly. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 10:48, August 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Yash. I see. That is a good name, in my opinion. You already know my name, so there is no need for me to tell you. Do you mind if I refer to you as Yash from now on? ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 11:48, August 6, 2016 (UTC)